leafwhiskers prophecy
by dragonkeeper adam
Summary: leafwhisker is a thunderclan cat on a journey to find her brother but things go wrong what will happen to her when kits come? please read summary sukes-
1. Chapter 1

******************************************************  
>disclaimer:i do not own warriors this comes from an rp at *******************************************************<br>"so this is the famous barn" Leafwhisker said looking around

Julia cautiously watched the unknown cat from a distance.

Blizzard padded up t the cat, "Hi, there." He greeted.

"what do you want"Leafwhisker hissed at blizzard

Blizzard was really hurt. He looked at the cat as if he were about to cry and than ran into the barn.

Julia hissed from a distance, but she was curious about the cat. She approached a little closer.

"you can come out... I can smell you 3 tree-lengths away"Leafwhisker said to Julia

Julia poked her head out behind a hey stack and stared at the cat.

as Leafwhisker walked,twords the cat, her fathers last words to her rang in her head never trust anyone you dont know

Asher stood with Ann in the barn.

Julia continued staring at the cat.

"Who's that cat?" Ann asked Asher.

"my name is leafwhisker I'm not deaf"leafwhisker meowed

Ann looked at Asher and hid herself behind his fur.

"may i have the pleasure of knowing your three names or are you going to continue your game of hide and go seek"leafwhisker asked bitterly

"Hey!" Snowstorm meowed. "No need to be rude to Blizzard"

"sorry i thought loners had thicker shin my bad"leafwhisker replied

Asher Stood protectively in front of his mate "If you only came her to be rude then leave" He hissed.

"Yeah, you should leave!" Ann agreed with her mate.

"keep your fur on"leafwhisker meowed"i only came to find someone"

Andrew padded in the clearing, "What's going on? Who's this cat?"

"my name is leaf whisker warrior of thunder clan"leafwhisker meowed proudly

"Oh, cool. Merrywhiskers told me about ThunderClan. I'm soon going to be a RiverClan warrior." Andrew mewed proudly.

"okay down to why i'm here have any of you seen a dark brown tom with blue-green eyes"leafwhiskker asked

Andrew shook his head.

"I didn't." Meowed Ann.

"Julia?, ashfur?"leafwhisker meowed losing hope

"Nope, notta" Asher sat down and started grooming ann.

Ann purred.

leafwhisker sighed all the way here for nothing she thought as she turned around and ran off

"Good Riddance" Blizzard mumbled.

"No clue why she would come here" Asher sighed and continued grooming ann.

"Rudest cat I ever saw. Scaring Blizzard like that" Snowstorm said, going off to look for herbs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>who is this mysterious leaf whisker,where is her brother,where will she go next,find out in c2!<em>**

**_...poor blizzard 0.0  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

leafwhisker ran to the entrance to the cave finally i found it... maybe my brothers hereshe thought

"Hello" Ripple said, coming to entrance or the cave. .

"WHo are you?" Ginger asked, hiding behind Ripple.

"What is it?" Minnow asked her mom.

"A cat" Ripple told her.

"greetings" meowed leafwhiskerfinaly a cat with some mannersshe added sihnlently

"I am Ripple of the Shining Pool. You can just call me Ripple." RIpple said "I'm not trying to be rude, but who are you, and why are you here?"

"Hi! I'm Ginger!" Ginger said, stepping out from behind Ripple's legs. "And that's my sister Minnow!"

"i have had many names, leaf,leafpaw, mangy old crow."she laghed "but you can call me leafwhisker im not here to chat if thats what you think i am here to try finding someone he is a dark brown tom with blue-green eyes have you seen him his last name i know is dragon"

"I've never heard of him" Ripple said "But would you like to come inside, and spend the night? He have plenty of prey and wouldn't mind sharing."

"o..k"leafwhisker meowed auqwerdly

* Quote & reply * Post reply * Delete this reply

"We just couldn't let you go away." Ripple said "I'd love to make a new friend, and its getting dark"

"Yeah!" Ginger said. There hadn't been this much excitment in moons!

"i dont know"leafwhisker meowed this must be a trapshe thought

"I can't make you." Ripple said saddly. "It's been a while since we had guests. You could tell us your traditions, we could tell you ours."

"ok"leafwhisker meowed but if you try somthing ill show you my "traditions" with tooth and clawshe added in her head

"Welcome to the cave" RIpple said happily, leading her into the cave. "We each live in a separate cave. I am a kit-mother, but when my kits become to-be's, I will be a prey hunter."  
>"I am a cave-guard" Water said, appearing "I guard the prey hunters while they hunt, looking for eagles."<br>"And I'm a kit!" GInger said happily. "WHere do you come from?"

"i am a warrior from thunderclan"she meowed " clanwariors fight other clans and we also hunt pray"

Mint and Rabbit came dashing out from behind a rock. they stopped in there tracks when they saw Leafwhisker, "Whose that?" They said at the same time.

"SHe's Leafwhisker. She is our guest" Ripple said proudly. Then she turned to Leafwhisker "Thoose are my kits too."

"Whats Thunderclan, and why do you fight?" GInger asked eagerly

hawk ran into leaf whisker and then tackled mint "your it"he meowed then he saw leafwhisker"whos this"

"im Leafwhisker little one"leafwhisker meowed

Mint purred and jumped on Hawk, "Your it now" She meowed as she ran away.

" SO, what is THunderclan?" RIpple asked

"Oh, and by the way." Water said "I am Water that falls with friends. You can call me Water. Can we call you Leaf?"

hawk ran after mint

"yes you can call me leaf and thunder clan is a groop of cats like the tribe we fight for territory,freashkill revenge"meowed leaf

"WOw" Ripple said, glad she lived at the tribe. "I'm glad I don't live there. I don't know how to fight. Isn't is hard to hurt your kind? ANd what is a cat had kits?" she asked, wrapping her tail around GInger.

"Mom" GInger sighed

"no its not hard lets say i came and took ginger away from you what would you do?"asked leaf

"I see what you mean" Ripple said.

"egsacly"meowed leafwhisker

"Do you want to share an eagle?" she asked, intrested with this Thunderclan.

Ripple went to the fresh-kill pile, and chose a eagle. She dragged it over to Leaf.

leaf ran and ate some of the hawkthis thing is hugeshe thought then it felt as if a million bees stung her at looked up at ripple and meowed "trader"then she blacked out

"Help!" RIpple said. SHe started to lick her face What was in that eagle?. She thought/

"what happend?"hawk meowed

"She ate something funny" RIpple said,

"what do i do"hawk meowed

"Get,, um" Ripple said. Then she rememberd what she had learned from Fur. "If you ever eat anything bad, yarrow and nettle seeds are the best for it" he had said, and shown her the plants. "Wait here" she said to hawk, as she rushed off to get the herbs.

"ther isnt enouf time for that"hawk meowed quietly once ripple left"ginger help me"he meowed trying to open up leafs mouth

"What do you need?" Ginger asked, stunned that she had collapsed.

RIpple found the right herbs, and started to come back with the herbs.

"help me with this"hawk meowed once leafs mouth was open hawk started pushing leafs stummic

leave vomited some of the hawk

"kay" GInger said, walking towards him

leaf started dristing in and out of concesness she saw hawk and ginger what are they doingshe thought when she was semiconces

"Look!" Ginger cried as she opened her eyes. "SHe's awake."

Ripple rushed in. She ran to Leafwhisker, and fed her the herbs.

leafwhiskeer fell back aslee-p but this time she breathed normaly

"what happend to her"hawk asked ripple

"I don't know " Ripple said honestly

"was it something in the hawk?" hawk asked

"It was an eagle" Ripple said.

"what do i do now"asked hawk

"Here" Ripple said, SHe started to push Leaf to the cave guard's den, by the waterfall.

"okay"meowed hawk then started pushing leaf

Leafwhisker woke up feeling better than she sees the waterfallthey're going to push me offshe thought i wont be betrayed againthen she swiped a paw at ripple but it ended up hitting ginger knocking ginger out

"traitor"meowed hawk then attacked leaf with all his mite

"GInger!" Ripple screamed.

GInger whimpered as the blow hit her,

Water attacked Leaf

leaf easily knocked hawk aside then started fighting with water claws unsheathed

hawk runs up to leaf wile sheas distracted and pounces leaf swong her tail and it pushed hawk off the mountain

leaf immediately stops fighting and jumped off the mountain to save hawk she pulls hawk in close in mid air and thinksis this the way i am ending

the other cats hear a loud thud...

* * *

><p>is leafwhisker alive? and what of hawk?will ripple ever forgive leaf for this?find out in chapter 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"HAWK!" Ripple screamed. Not after Fur, she couldn't lose another.

when hawk felt the ground he noticed two things 1 he was alive and 2 the ground felt soft he looked down and saw not ground but the tortoiseshell pelt of leafwhisker"help"he screamed though the water fall muffled out most of his screams

"Hawk!" RIpple screamed. SHe looked down the ridge. Hawk was moving. She started to breathe again, and started making her way down to him.

hawk put his ear on leaf whiskers chest he heard a faint beat of her heart "help" he cried again

Ripple made her way down the mountain, then picked up Hawk and began to carry him back up.

"no wait"he screamed pulling himself away from ripple

"Why help her?" Ripple sneered"She hurt my kits" SHe pulled Hawk away from LEaf.

"she saved me"hawk cried "we HAVE to save her"

"Fine" Ripple snarled. She put down hawk,and picked up Leaf. SHe carried her the the cave, and set her down. Then she rushed to Ginger.

hawk rushed to ginger as well and saw what happened to her...

Ginger sturred. Then she opened her eyes. "Whaat...WHat happened?" she said dizzily

Ripple started to cry.

hawk went next to Ginger and put his tail on her sholder"how are you feeling"

"Bad" GInger said.

"come on ill help you to the to-bes den"hawk meowed to ginger

"Okay" GInger said, leaning on Hawk.

Hawk led ginger to the den and lied her down at her usual spot "as he lied down next to her he relised how sore he was but he was determined to stay up and help ginger

leaf woke up not in a rocky mountainside with hawk curled up next to her like she thought she woke up in a nice warm shelter she walked out side and saw ripple and then she saw hawk and ginger go inside a den

"You!" snarled Ripple to Leaf. "You hurt my kits! All I did was treat you with kindness! You will forever be a prisoner of the Tribe!"

"what"leaf hissed"first you feed me poison then you try pushing me off a mountain and i saved your kit i will never be your prisoner"she hissed before she pounced and attacked ripple

"Mom-" Mint stoped in her tracks when she saw Ripple being attacked, she hissed and launched her self at Leaf.

hawk heard fighting out side the to-be's den "ill be back soon" he meowed to ginger

leaf saw another cat try to attack so she used her paw to knock mint down while sill fighting ripple she was starting to feel worn out already

Mint fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious,

Ripple began to sob again. She wanted to kill Leaf. She grabbed her scruff, and pushed her out the cave. "Never return!" she screamed, then hurried to Mint.

once leaf fell she noticed she could not stand she felt so tired from falling\

"wait look at her" hawk meowed to ripple "she isn't moving"

"we cant leave her out there its murder"exclamed hawk

"Oh yes we can" Ripple said, pushing Hawk back into the cave.

"do you think the sky of endless hunting will accept this"hawk meowed trying to get free of ripples grasp

"YEs, they will" Ripple said, shoving Hawk into a cave. "She tried to kill kits"

"i'm not a kit anymore an she saved me!"he meowed

"I don't care!" RIpple screamed. But Hawk was right, he wasn't a kit any more. She let him go.

hawk ran to leaf and started pulling her back inside

"Well, whatever The Tribe of Endless Hunting thinks. I will do what I think is right." Rubble meowed. entering "And this cat will be good at hunting, saving your kits. But if Leaf does not obey orders, s/he will be killed."

"she is in hardly any shape to here orders"hawk meowed feoriusly

"I agree" Ripple siad, she went down, and carried Leaf back up.

hawk helped ripple carry leaf meanwhile leaf had a dream about her last memories with her brother

Ripple let Leaf down, then started to groom her pelt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>is leaf ok?will she be allowed to live find out in ch 4<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

"uhh where am i"leaf meowed as she woke

"In the cave" RIpple said, walking away.

"who are you "leaf meowed

"Ripple"

"what am i doing here"she meowed

hawk walked in to the cave carriing two peses of freashkill

"You came in, and attacked my kits!" RIpple snarled in her ear

"what are you talking about i would never harm kits!"she meowed

"Oh yes you would!" Ripple snarled.

"why would i harm kits when im to have one?"she asked

"I dont know!" Ripple screeched

"whats all the noise about..."meowed hawk"oh your awake"he meowed coldly to leafwhisker

"Yes" Ripple said

"how is she fealing "hawk meowed to ripple

"Ask her" Ripple said to Hawk

"who is this"leaf meowed to hawk

"she dosnt remember me"hawk meowed confused

"She probably hit a rock" Ripple said. "Whats your name?" RIpple asked Leaf.

"i cant remember"she meowed after a few moments

"That's bad." Ripple said. "Your name is Leafwhisker. You come from Thunderclan."

"where am i now"leaf meowed

"With the tribe" Ripple said

"whats your name"she asked ginger and ripple

"I'm Ginger" Ginger mewed pititfully. "You hurt me"

"I'm Ripple" Ripple said, licking Ginger.

"oh you poor thing" leaf meowed to ginger "what hurts?"she asked

' My shoulder" GInger whimpered, showing her the cut, "You did that"

"did you put Goldenrod on it" leaf meowed"or Dock and maby..."at this she started to get her memory back "my head hurts"she meowed feeling dizzy

Ripple ran off to get the herbs she sugested, chewed them into a pulp, and put them on her wound. She used cobwebds to keep it on,  
>"It feels better" Ginger said.<p>

"good can you get me some juniper"leaf meowed to anyone

"I will" Water said. He found the right plant, then gave it to Leaf. Ginger looked at Leaf.

leaf ate the juniper "im sorry"she meowed quietly

"Its okay" Ginger said.

Water came over. "When you're well, we will send a patrol to bring you home."

"ican go now"she meowed"but can yo do me a favor" she asked ripple

"Maybe" Ripple said

"will you make sure that ginger gets healed properly i don't trust your healer"

"Okay" Ripple said.

"ok im redy"she meowed to water

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked her.

"sure"she meowed

"Okay, I'm going with Leaf!" HE called. "I'll be back ..." he didn't finsh, looking at Leaf

"What"she meowed

"How long will it take to bring you home?" Water asked.

"all i need is help down the mountain so ...a day and a half"she meowed

"Okay" Water said. They left the cave.

* * *

><p><strong><em>where will leafwhisker go next? and is her kits ok? find out in ch 5<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

leafwhisker layed down and started to drift away in the sunlight then she felt a pain in her stomic and she stumbled inside the nurcery and layed down "can someone get fish from kittypet place"she begged the queen then added "can you also get Blackstream" how can having kit be this painfull she thought misralbuly

Mistybreeze came in, with the brage and rasberry, "Eat these" she said, shoving the herbs towards her. She felt her belly. "Can you feel one coming?" SHe asked

leaf ate the herbs and meowed"not yet...can you send someone to get fish?"she begged

"I'll try" Mistybreeze answered "Would you accept one from the lake?"

"no, fish he is my mate"she meowed

"Oh" Mistybreeze said, lauhing "I'll send someone"

"thank you "she meowed *****minits laiter*****

Fish rushed in.

"fish"she meows almost screaming in pain

"I'm here" he purred, pressing his cheek to hers.

Mistybreeze felt her stomach. "One's coming" She said.

"what do i do" she meowed panicking

"Push" Mistybreeze said "Its almost out, but it will never get out if you don't push."

"What can I do?" Fish asked worriedly.

"Get some water" Mistybreeze ansewered. "Moss in my den, Soak it with water"

then the first kit poped out"what now she meowed still in pain"

Mistybreeze startied licking the litte kit. She pushed it towards her milk. It started to suckle happily. She felt her belly. "Same thing" Mistybreeze said. "THe next ones coming. Push."

Fish ran into her den, ignoring the shouts from the clan. He found the moss, then soaked it in water from the pool. He ran back in. He pushed the water-soaked moss in front of Leafwhisker "Drink it my love" he said, purring.

leafwhisker drank the water and had 2 more kits once the last kit came leafwhisker felt weak beond mesure"Mistybreeze?"she meowed looking at her

"You're doing fine" Mistybreeze said, making sure both kits got to the milk.

Fish licked the first one genty "Can we call her Sand?" he asked Leafwhisker

"yes,Mistybreeze i dont feel well"leaf whisker meowed feelin sick

Mistybreeze checked her over. "You look fine" Mistybreeze said. Then she saw the ripple. "No." she muttered. "One last kit" she told Leafwhisker "One more and then you're done."

"okay"she meowed weakly as her eyes started to blur she pushed and the last kit came"im not gonna make it" she meowed weakly two the two blurs in frount of her

Mistybreeze knew the queen was weak. She couldn't do anything to make her gain more blood. "Hang on" she said. When the kit came out, it was dead. Mistybreeze knew no more would come.

"mistybreeze can you do me a faver"leaf asked weakly

"What" Mistybreeze said, trying to help the queen.

"i need two things"she meowed "can you make sure they all get a good mother and that when they become strong apprentices will you let them go to the tribe and tell them to find a cat named ripple"the last word was barely hearable

"You're not going to die" Mistybreeze said. She began to lick the blood off her fur.

Fish licked her nose. "You'll be okay" he said, tears running down his face.

"there's no fooling me"she meowed tears running down her face"mistybreeze you've always have been a friend to me visit me in starclan ok?"she meowed "I'll miss you fish goodbye"she said and once she finished her breath had stopped as had her heart

Mistybreeze yowled.

Fish pressed his muzzle on hers "I'll never forget you" he muumereed,tears running down his face.

Midnnightsong came down from starclan to escort Leafwhisker.

leafwhisker fallowed midnnightsong up to starclan

Mistysong licked the kits. SHe curled up around them, keeping them warm.

Fish licked each of their heads.

leafkit squiled and looked for milk

Mistybreeze looked at Fish. "Can you tell Blazestar?"

"Ok"he meowed running to find blazestar

Blazestar heard a yowl. He walked out of his den.

"its leafwhisker"he meowed tears still dripping from his face"she's dead"

Tears formed in Blazestar's eyes. They fell before he could stop them. He ran into the nursery, and saw the body. 4 squriming kits were curled next to mistybreeze.

"they need a mom"fish meowed sadly

Mistybreeze curled her tail over the kits. "Is there a queen in the clan with milk?"

"i don't know about your customs but isn't it a lot for a cat to milk 5 kits alone not counting there own?"fish asked

"Yes, it is" Mistybreeze said. (Attention, miracle about to happen!{tebows 4 idea btw not me}). Then, as if starclan had willed it so, her teats were full of milk. THe kits crawled towards them, and nursed. Mistybreeze looked, atstioished at the kits suckleing.

"what are the odds"says fish not believing its starclan

Mistybreeze didn't answer, shocked.

Blazestar looked at Fish. "100% starclan did this" he answered

"or maby it was just a coincidence"fish meowed

"No" Blazestar said. "Starclan gave her milk. It will dry when the kits are older."

"what ever"he meowed getting annoyed

Mistybreeze nuzzled the kits

"Won't your twolegs be worried?" Blazestar asked Fish.

"no"he said angrily"they went on what they cal a vacation"

Blazestar was being licked inside with flames of anger, but he knew he had to stay calm "Help your self to some fresh kill" he said in a bland voice.

"no thank you"he meowed "man i just realised im a dad"he meowed astnished

"Yes" Blazestar said.

Mistybreeze didn't know what to do. "You name them" she said

fish named the first 3 kits, sandkit, lionkit,and poppykit then fish looked at the smallest tortoiseshell kit"can she be leaf kit " he meowed

"THoose are lovely names" Mistybreeze said.

"she looks so much like leafwhisker" he meowed softly

Thunderstream padded into the den, her face sorrowful. "I heard what happened..." She mewed, before adding "I should have been here- to help!"

fish looked at her and meowed"the first time i met her she attacked me i told her i would help her..."with that no one could hear him over his muffled sobs

"And you did." Thunderstream comforted him. "More than you could ever know..."

"No i didnt"he meowed "the only thing she ever truely wanted was to find her brouther...and i made her die"he added guiltily

"It was her time, Fish." She mewed gently "There was nothing to be done. If it wasn't labour, it would be a monster or a falling branch." She sighed. "StarClan called to her, and she answered."

fish yowled to her "im tired of you cats and your starclan its my fault she died"

Thunderstream blinked away her tears. "Leafwhisker loved you Fish, and you repay her by being 'tired' of the traditions she devoted herself to? What about the kits? Are you going to abandon them because you TIRE of us?"

the acusatin of not loving his mate and kits brout more tears to his eyes"i loved leafwhisker and i love my kits"

Thunderstream smiled "Then stop spewing nonsense, and help poor Mistybreeze with them." She drew herself up to her full height- a solomn figure. "They are YOUR responsibility now, Fish. She can't help you now. You need to help her through the kits you both love, agreed?"

"how can i do that"fish meowed"i cant teach them how to hunt how to survive and non of those cats will even let me stay here anyway ii here some cats fighting about it now"

Thunderstream shook her head. "Then you must face up to them- for the sake of your KITS!" She pleaded.

"but my twolegs"he began

"Face it Fish- if you come here your Twolegs will just get another cat, won't they? These kits can't just GET another father? There isn't a big place where you can just GET one!" Thunderstream snapped.

"Ok"fish meowed"ill join"

Thunderstream sighed with relief. "Right answer."

"But you need to help me"he meowed

"I'll help you, Fish. You won't be alone." She replied.

"THANK YOU"he meowed"what do i do first"

"First you gotta go tell Blazestar that your staying."

* * *

><p><em><strong>POOR leaf and poor fish but the storys not over what of leafs brouther what happend to him,is leafs kits ok? ,will fish join? find out in leafs prophecy's thrilling companions~ <strong>_**fox's prophecy,leaf's prophecy and fishes prophecy!**


End file.
